Four Little Letters
by allyaustin
Summary: Austin asks Ally to prom except she has no idea. One shot. /Fluff.


**Summary: Austin asks Ally to prom except she has no idea. One shot. Fluff.**

**A/N: Nothing really other than enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

Ally enters the combination slowly and opens the door to her locker.

A white card suddenly falls out from beneath the locker door and it catches her attention.

She bends down to pick it up and her fingers linger over the card as she reads it.

Suddenly she hears someone calling her name and she looks up to find Trish jolting towards her.

"Ally! Are you free tonight?" Trish asks nervously.

"Yeah, why?" Ally asks, slightly confused.

"Good! Meet me at 4 at the beach club." With her books in hand, Trish ran off without another word.

Ally arches a eyebrow and calls after her friend. "Wait! Trish for what?"

Trish doesn't bother answering as she turns the corner, her curly hair bouncing as she went.

Ally wasn't sure what was going on but ever since she had came to school this morning, everyone and she meant _everyone_, had been acting fairly strange.

She sighs, shaking her head and returns her attention to the card.

_P is for Positive. Ally, your positivity is one of my favorite things in the world. You're like this positive ray of sunlight and there's nothing better than being surrounded by someone of your kindness and virtue. You're the warm sun that shines when everything else is dark. A smile and a hug in a roomful of disapproval. You're everything and there's nothing I'd change._

She smiles. Although, she's not neccessarily sure who this could be.

The bell rings. She looks up and still doesn't see Austin anywhere in sight. He always walked her to class everyday. She had been trying all morning to call him but he never showed up to school.

When she finally realizes there's no sign of the blonde, she shrugs, tucking the card into her back pocket as she turns to go to class.

Except this time, there's a hint of a small smile on her face and she has a feeling that today is just getting started.  
...

"Hey, Dez?" Ally says as she walks in the lunchline but Dez doesn't answer.

"Dez? Hello? Anyone home?" Ally asks and suddenly she realizes he may be ignoring her on purpose, so the brunette hits him.

"Ouch!" He hisses and he finally turns his head. His eyes widen and he jumps.

Why was everyone so jumpy today?

"Uh-uh, hi Ally!" He stutters. "Wh-what's up?"

She rolls her eyes at his greeting and shakes her head. "Have you seen Austin?"

"Whaaaaat? Austin who?" He turns his face from hers to carry his tray to their usual table.

"Oh, I don't know, Austin. Your best friend. Best buddy. Where is he?" She follows him.

"Oh that Austin!" He laughs awkwardly. "Um...he's uhm...sick."

"Really?" Ally asks incredulously.

Dez sits down and so does she. "Yeah, he didn't want you to worry."

"That's stupid, he could've atleast told me. What is he sick with?"

Before he can even answer, Ally's phone buzzes and it's a text from an unknown number.

She opens the text and reads it.

_R is for Refreshing. __Everything about you just feels brand new. Being around you is different. It's like this weight is being lifted off my shoulders. As if you're a whole new world. You give off great things and you don't expect much in return. You're also the hugest but cutest dork I know. The way your nose crinkles when you try to concentrate or the way your smile brightens when you learn something new. It's all too prefect and I can't get enough. I think I'm addicted to you. Except, you're a good kind of addiction._

_p.s. surprised i could use this many characters..haha_

Her mouth tilts up and she looks up then that's when she notices Dez is gone. Ally's eyes wander around but she doesn't see the ginger anywhere.

Hm, today just keeps getting stranger.

...

Ally walks out to the parking lot after school. She checks her watch to make sure she has time to do a little work before going to meet up Trish for god knows what.

She had been tempted to text that unknown number back but she didn't. In her defense, she hadn't exactly know what to text them.

Life didn't come with a handbook on texting unknown numbers. Ah, well.

She keeps walking until she gets to her car. Looking up as she closed her back door after putting her backpack inside - her eyes meet with light brown ones.

Ones that are too familiar. There he was. She thought he was sick?

What the hell was doing here?

"Austin?" She was about to go over and ask him but then she sees the panic in his eyes and he quickly dashes off into someone's car.

Just as quick as she blinks, the car is gone and she's questioning what the hell is wrong with her friends.

They were all over the place today.

Grabbing her keys, she unlocks her door then notices something on her windshield. It's a note.

She picks it up and opens it.

_O is for Original. You're really original but then you're not, does that make sense? You're original in your own way. Your ideas are amazing, compelling, and intriguing. Your creativity is something that makes you well, you. You're originally unique. Don't ask what I mean, cause I'm not even sure._

_p.s. i spilt syrup on the paper, ignore that. stupid deliciously evil pancakes :(_

Ally chuckled a little. A familiar warmth surrounding her body.

It's something about that note. Something.

...

"Trish! How could you tell me to meet you there and you don't show up. I waited two long hours!" Ally argues.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry. But please, if you could just come to the stadium right now, Alls. Please?" Trish nearly pleads.

"What, why the stadium?" Ally asks, bemused.

"No questions. Fifteen minutes. Bring you and your pretty face. Just come." Trish commands.

"Okay wha-" Ally can't finish her sentence because she's disconnected from the call.

She was gonna kill Trish when she saw her.

Ten minutes later and she's at the school's football stadium and she's still not sure why she's even here.

There's no cars in sight. Not even one but the lights in the stadium are on. Every single one and all she hears is silence. It's too quiet.

"Trish?" Ally calls out looking for her friend but no answer.

She scoffs. Of course, she'd do this again. "Honestly." Ally throws her hands up in defeat as she keeps walking.

She stops short of the fenced gate and notices an alignment of candles starting at the opening of it. Her eyebrows rise in curiosity as she follows the candles one by one.

Suddenly she hears someone say her name as she looks up.

"Hey, Ally!" The voice says loudly. Probably through a mic.

Her eyes scan the stadium and she notices that she isn't alone. The bleachers are full of students. Then that's when the cheering begins and the unknown voice is speaking again.

"Hey, Ally, I'm over here. Not there." They say and she can hear the amusement in their tone.

She goes in almost a circle looking around but she doesn't see anyone until her eyes stop directly in the middle of the field.

Her heart drops and her breathing stops for a second as she takes in who's standing only a few feet away.

It's Austin.

The mischievous grin on his face grows. "I think I have something for you." He says holding up a white card.

She smiles because that's the only thing she can seem to do right now.

He crooks his finger at her and she laughs, shaking her head because she's still quite lost.

She starts to walk toward Austin and with each step she takes - her heart beats faster and faster. Even the cheering gets louder.

When she's within a good few feet of him, she stops. "There was a game today?"

Austin shakes his head, smiling. "I did this just for you."

Ally looks around again, nibbling nervously on her bottom lip. "For me?"

"For you." He repeats and takes slow steps forward until he's practically in her breathing space.

"I believe this is yours." He slips the note into her palm and closes her fingers over the paper.

The note simply had a M on it.

Ally laughed. P-R-O-M. That's what that was. All the notes were him.

He whispers merely to her. "I wouldn't open it till later though."

She smiles with a huge smile and nods.

"You wanna know why I did this all, huh?" He asks.

"Yeah kinda." She states with a teasing smile, folding her arms over her chest.

He smirks and takes her hand. "Well," He spoke into the microphone. "You see, there's this really handsome guy who would really like to take this beautiful girl who everyone knows he's crazy about to their school prom."

She squeezes his hand as he continues.

"But...he hasn't exactly asked her. So right here. Right now. At this very minute. He wants to know, will she do him the honor and let him take her to prom where he promises it won't be a disaster..." He laughs before finishing. "but one of the best nights of her life."

"If the girl said yes, would that make said guy, happy?"

Austin bites his lip. "Oh yeah, very."

"Then yes." She smiles a widely and he pulls her into his arms, nearly squeezing the life out of her.

"Wait what?!" He repeats over and over as if he's chanting. He faces the crowd as he spins her around with him. She said yes!"

Ally giggles as he lifts her from the ground. "Woah, okay! Can't breathe!"

Austin puts her down and smiles. "I'm sorry but you just made me so happy."

"I don't know what to say, Austin. This is the sweetest thing." She says sincerely.

"Don't say anything." He shrugs.

"What? Why wouldn't I! You went through all of this for me and it's just - oh my god- so much. You don't have t-" She blabbers on but is cut off by his lips crashing on her.

It's soft. Mesmerizing and she forgets her words almost immediately as he pulls her closer.

She smiles against his lips. "Sorry." She says apologetically. "I do that a lot."

"It's okay." He breathes in then out. "I like it."

"Is this why Dez told me you were sick?" She asked.

He nodded with a grin on his face." Guilty as charged. Although I didn't tell him to say I was sick. Everything took longer than what I thought."

"Trish too?"

"Yep, we needed time to stall and a way to get you here too." He laughs. "That was pretty easy."

"So when I saw you in the parking lot and saw you. You were the one that put the card on my windshield." She snorts.

"That's all me. Everything. Romantic, right?"

Ally encircles her hands around his neck. "Very."

**Fin.**

* * *

**Reviews are nice!**


End file.
